Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old/Characters
Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old Characters *Yan Yanyang (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Load Ran (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Meirin (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Really Till (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Dark Ran (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Time Buttermitt (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Ciel Ah Ruu (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Really Ryez (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Retam and Merry (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Gao Gao (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Friesia Rosemary (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Vier Ah Ruu (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Do Edge (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) *Maruu and Soran (Yan Yanyang as a 7-year-old) Guest Characters Nintendo *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Rosalina *Yoshi *Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Birdo *Toadette *Toadsworth *King Boo *Lakitu *Professor E. Gadd *Fawful *Dimentio *Kamek *Shy Guy *Prince Dreambert *Antasma *Dry Bowser *Koopa Troopa *Mallow *Mr. L *Mii *Boshi *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Daisy *Luma *Wiggler *Sprixie Princess *Koopa Paratroopa *Baby DK *Baby Wario *Baby Bowser *Baby Yoshi *Baby Rosalina *Baby Waluigi *Baby Diddy Kong *Baby Birdo *Larry *Roy *Lemmy *Wendy *Iggy *Morton *Ludwig *Baby Ludwig *Dry Metal Dr. Ludwig *Reversed Ludwig *Metal Mario *Emerald Metal Luigi *Pink Gold Peach *Orange Gold Daisy *Copper Wario *Stainless Steel Purple Waluigi *Dark Metal Bowser *Crystal Toad *Moderately Dark Metal Koopa *Sapphire Kamek *Metal as Heck Rosalina *Rad Metal Morton *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Samus *Zero Suit Samus *Marth *Ike *Robin *Lucina *Pit *Dark Pit *Darker Pit *Darkest Pit *Palutena *Villager *Isabelle *Mii *Toon Link *Zelda *Mama Luigi SEGA *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Metal Sonic *Big the Cat *Sticks the Badger *E-102 Gamma *Dr. Eggman Capcom *Mega Man *Proto Man *Roll *Bass *X (Mega Man X) *Zero (Mega Man X) *Alia *Vile *Zero (Mega Man Zero) *X (Mega Man Zero) *Ciel *Rouge *Jaune *Andrew *Cevereau *Alouette *Elpizo *Harpunia *Fernir *Leviathan *Phantom *Omega Zero *Weil *Vent (Model Hu) *Vent (Model X) *Vent (Model ZX) *Vent (Model HX) *Vent (Model FX) *Vent (Model LX) *Vent (Model WX) *Vent (Model OX) *Aile (Model Hu) *Aile (Model X) *Aile (Model ZX) *Aile (Model HX) *Aile (Model FX) *Aile (Model LX) *Aile (Model WX) *Aile (Model OX) *Ashe (Model Hu) *Ashe (Model A) *Ashe (Model ZA) *Ashe (Model FA) *Ashe (Model HA) *Ashe (Model LA) *Ashe (Model PA) *Grey (Model Re) *Grey (Model A) *Grey (Model ZA) *Grey (Model FA) *Grey (Model HA) *Grey (Model LA) *Grey (Model PA) *Ryu *Ken *Guile *Alex *Twelve *Chun-Li *Zangief *Vega *Balrog *Bison *Viewtiful Joe *Amateratsu *Frank West (Dead Rising 1) *Frank West (Dead Rising 2: Case West) *Frank West (Dead Rising 3) *Frank West (Dead Rising 4) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2: Case Zero) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 2) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 3) *Chuck Greene (Dead Rising 4) *Katey Greene (Dead Rising 2: Case Zero) *Katey Greene (Dead Rising 2) *Katey Greene (Dead Rising 3) *Katey Greene (Dead Rising 4) *Nick Ramos (Dead Rising 3) *Nick Ramos (Dead Rising 4) SNK *Terry Bogard *Iori Yagami *Blue Mary *Ryo Sakazaki *Andy Bogard *Ryuji Yamazaki *Alice *Kim Kaphwan *Wolfgang Krauser *Tung Fu Rue *Billy Kane *Joe Higashi *B. Jenet *Tizoc *Lilly Kane *Kain R. Heinlein *Jeff Bogard *Mr. Karate II *Hotaru Futaba *Marco *Tarma *Allen *Donald *Load Ran (Twinkle Star Sprites) *Load Ran (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Meirin (Twinkle Star Sprites) *Really Till (Twinkle Star Sprites) *Really Till (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Yan Yanyang (Twinkle Star Sprites) *Yan Yanyang (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Dark Ran (Twinkle Star Sprites) *Dark Ran (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Really Ryez (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Ciel Ah Ruu (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Retam and Merry (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Gao Gao (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Friesia Rosemary (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Vier Ah Ruu (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Do Edge (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Maruu and Soran (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) *Time Buttermitt (Twinkle Star Sprites: La Petite Princesse) Namco *Pac-Man SSBD *Lanky Kong *Jimmy T. *Jamie T. *James T. *Mama T. *Papa T. *Jimmy P. *9-Volt *18-Volt *Ashley *Dr. Crygor *Kat *Ana *Zero Suit Wario *Dark Hunt *Dark Ness *Dillon Pull Pee Squirrel *Pull Pee Squirrel Eggmen *Dr. Eggman Nega *Dr. Eggman Posi Roll Punch *4-Year-Old Girly Girl in a Pink T-shirt and Blue Jeans With Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes *5-Year-Old Girly Girl in a Pink T-shirt and Blue Jeans With Light Brown Hair and Blue Eyes *6-Year-Old Girly Girl in a Pink T-shirt and Blue Jeans With Light Brown Hair and Blue Eyes *6-Year-Old Girly Girl in a Light Blue Sleeveless Dress With Blonde Hair and Green Eyes *6-Year-Old Girly Girl in a Long Pink Sleeveless Dress With Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes *6-Year-Old Tomboy in a Murky Green T-shirt and Blue Overalls With Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes *7-Year-Old Girly Girl in a Long Pink Sleeveless Dress With Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes *7-Year-Old Tomboy in a Murky Green T-shirt and Blue Overalls With Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes *8-Year-Old Tomboy in a White T-shirt and Blue Overalls With Brown Hair and Blue Eyes *9-Year-Old Tomboy in a White T-shirt and Blue Overalls With Brown Hair and Blue Eyes *8-Year-Old Tomboy in a Light Blue Tank Top and White Skirt With Blonde Hair and Green Eyes *9-Year-Old Tomboy in a Light Blue Tank Top and White Skirt With Blonde Hair and Green Eyes *9-Year-Old Girl in a Light Blue Tank Top and White Skirt With Blonde Hair and Green Eyes *10-Year-Old Girl in a Light Blue Tank Top and Yellow Skirt With Red Hair and Green Eyes *10-Year-Old Girl in a Light Blue Tank Top and White Skirt With Blonde Hair and Green Eyes *11-Year-Old Girl in a Light Blue Tank Top and White Skirt With Blonde Hair and Green Eyes *12-Year-Old Girl in a Light Blue Tank Top and White Skirt With Blonde Hair and Green Eyes *13-Year-Old Girl in a Light Blue Tank Top and White Skirt With Blonde Hair and Green Eyes Real Life *Jakob Henerey *Justin Henerey *Sharon Frausto *Jill Rodriguez *Khalid Omalpaki *Steven Frausto *Tiffany Rodriguez *Asma Omalpaki *Michael Frausto *Carmen Rodriguez *Sarah Frausto *Jakob Henerey after he played on the computer forever *Justin Henerey after he played on the computer forever *Jakob Henerey when he ran as fast as Sonic on the road *Justin Henerey when he ran as fast as Sonic on the road MEGA *Michael Rosen *7-Year-Old Girly Girl in a Pink T-shirt and Blue Jeans With Dark Brown Hair and Dark Brown Eyes *8-Year-Old Girly Girl in a Pink T-shirt and Blue Jeans With Dark Brown Hair and Dark Brown Eyes *Nijiiro Paradise Pop *Urinator *Les Lapins Cretins *Calvin *New Mario *New Luigi *New Wario *New Waluigi *Evil Guy *Peanut Butter Jotter's Number 1 from KND *Charters *Jadette *Lonk *Shigeru Miyamoto *Link *Weegee *Malleo *Ultimate Malleo *Ultimate Weegee *E.T. *Bob Saget *Obama *George W. Bush *Boshi *Dancing Mario *Pikachu *Spagetti *Mama Luigi's Football *Michael Jackson *Michal Jackson Jr. llllllll *Hobbes *Paper! *The Yellow Bear from Somewhere *Shigeru *Lucario *Princess Peach (pants down) *Princess Daisy (pants down) *Amy Rose (pants down) *Cream the Rabbit (pants down) *Blaze the Cat (pants down) *Sticks the Badger (pants down) *Kat (pants down) *Ana (pants down) *Yumi (pants down) *Sonic the Warthog *Blaze the Rat *Laser the Cat *DVD Player *Video Cassete Recorder *Chaos Control! *Ç *Ronald McDonald *Burger King *Wendy *Nintendo Entertainment System *Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Nintendo 64 *Nintendo Gamecube *Wii *Wii U *Nintendo Switch *任天堂 Hanafuda *Game Boy *Virtual Boy *Game Boy Color *Game Boy Advance *Nintendo DS *Nintendo 3DS *PlayStation *PlayStation 2 *PlayStation 3 *PlayStation 4 *PlayStation 5 *PlayStation 6 *PlayStation 7 *PlayStation 8 *PlayStation 9 *PlayStation Portable *PlayStation Vita *Nintendo 64 Vita *Super Dimentio *O'Chunks *1 *2 *0 *Paula *Riolu *Rukario *Pianta *Planta *Plant *BBC *Wikipedia Administrators *Mr. Blue *Cap'n *Falco *Fox *Fire Fox *Internet the Explorer *Mama Luigi *Gay Luigi *Profsessor Oak *Yashee *Pirate Ship *Pirate Chip *Pirate Chips *Ruffles *007 *000 *UHF *VHF *TV *Happy McMeal *Euro *Microsoft the word *Homer Simpson *Rageguy *Rufufu *A hobo *YOU *Nobody *Somebody *Shadow Kirby *Wapeach *Wayoshi *Wawario *Wamario *Wadaisy *Birdo's Snot *Super Smash Bros Melee *Butterfree *Mr Dooter *Timmy as a 10-year-old boy *Zuri *Cheyanne *Pop *Madison *Sarah *Lily *Charlie *Dora (gained 5000 pounds) *Boots (Now a side borg) *Joe *Trix Rabbit *The trix yogurt children (Tied up and mouth tapped shut) *Dora's mom (gained 454512154121524 pounds) *Main Mario Series Peach *Main Mario Series Daisy *Main Mario Series Rosalina *Main Sonic Series Amy *Main Sonic Series Cream *Main Sonic Series Blaze *Main Sonic Series Sticks *Marine (pants down) *Every Sonic character as they appear in Sonic Generations Mario's cousins *Aario *Bario *Cario *Dario *Eario *Fario *Gario *Hario *Iario *Jario *Kario *Lario *Nario *Oario *Pario *Qario *Rario *Sario *Tario *Uario *Vario *Xario *Yario *Zario Their Respective Luigis *Wawaluigi *Wawawaluigi *Wawawawaluigi *Wawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaluigi Their Respective Peaches *Wadaisy *Wawadaisy *Wawawadaisy *Wawawawadaisy *Wawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy *Wawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawadaisy Their Respective Yoshis *Aoshi *Woshi *Coshi *Doshi *Eoshi *Foshi *Goshi *Hoshi *Ioshi *Joshi *Koshi *Loshi *Noshi *Ooshi *Poshi *Qoshi *Roshi *Soshi *Toshi *Uoshi *Voshi *Xoshi *Moshi *Zoshi